1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of storage devices for hosiery, such as sheer hosiery, nylon and silk stockings, thigh highs, tights, opaques, legwear, and pantyhose. The inventive device provides compact storage and easy organization of hosiery, such as pantyhose, stockings, and other items which are difficult to store, organize and retrieve.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hosiery is well known. An exceedingly large variety and quantity of hosiery, whether made of nylon, silk, or other materials, are sold each year worldwide. However, there has been little development in the area of storage and organization of such hosiery. Instead, hosiery is generally put into a drawer and is not organized in any particular manner. In addition, two of the more popular colors for hosiery are navy and black. These colors are often difficult to distinguish in the darkness of a bedroom, especially early in the morning when the wearer is dressing. As such, certain improvements were desired. Many of those improvements have been accomplished by the present invention.